


The Scent of your Love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos finds Nico's shirt in his laundry bag and gets completely intoxated by the Alpha's smell.When Nico later finds his shirt in Carlos's room, the fabric now smelling of Carlos's Heat, the Omega has got some explaining to do.





	The Scent of your Love

**Author's Note:**

> ....this is probably the most detailed fic I wrote about scenting, you're all welcome xD

Carlos shuddered as he looked through his bag. He felt tired, his shirt sticking to his back from his workout. He picked up a clean pair of sweatpants and one of the many yellow shirts he had and quickly headed into the shower.

He only noticed the smell on the shirt after his shower, when he was pulling the fabric over his head. Through the laundry detergent, he clearly smelled an Alpha. Carlos bit his lip and took the soft fabric off again, looking at the number on the back.

It was unmistakably Nico’s shirt, and god, the Alpha had a good scent. Carlos brought the shirt up to his nose, slowly breathing in deeply. He let out a soft whimper, feeling his hole slick up already from merely the smell of his teammate. He dropped the shirt on the floor, his breathing ragged as he stared down on it.

It was wrong of him to even consider his teammate like this, but he simply couldn’t help his instincts. He picked it up again, pressing it against his cheek. He walked over to his bed, mind clouded as he knelt down. His eyes didn’t leave the piece of fabric as he undressed himself with trembling fingers. 

He reached for his nightstand, taking out a large, purple dildo, and a bottle of lube, which he probably didn’t need. 

Carlos settled on his knees, bracing forward on one elbow as he brought the dildo back with his free hand. He moaned as the tip teased the slick ring of muscle, all open and ready for an Alpha’s touch. Carlos nuzzled Nico’s shirt as he pressed the dildo firmly inside of him, almost sobbing at the so needed stretch.

For once, even with the Heat clouding his every thought, he fucked himself slowly, clenching shakily around the toy. The Alpha’s smell made everything so much more intense, and Carlos knew he would never be able to last long like this. 

Burying his face in the shirt and breathing in deeply, he came with a sob, slowly riding out his orgasm as he rubbed his cheek over Nico’s scent, trying to get it on himself too. 

There was no way he could ever give this shirt back to Nico now. Which was probably for the best, because Carlos doubted he could survive another Heat without it.

~~

“Hello little Omega.” Nico cooed teasingly, patting Carlos’s cheek as the Spaniard opened the door. Carlos, having just awoken from a rather comfortable nap, did not hiss and snap at the remark as usual. Instead, he yawned and tilted his head to the side a little, his groggy brain Omega recognising Nico’s smell. 

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” Nico chuckled, brushing his thumb over the bared side of Carlos’s throat. Carlos blinked and awkwardly stepped away.

“Sorry.” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up a little more. “Come in.” he added. It was customary for them to occasionally have movie nights together, which mostly ended up in Nico watching a movie while Carlos slept cuddled into him. The young Spaniard didn’t really have a Pack, hence why Nico had taken it upon himself to give Carlos the bonding time he needed. 

“Is that my shirt?” Nico asked suddenly. Carlos tensed and turned, looking over to where the Alpha’s shirt was laying on his pillow, as always. Nico moved over and picked it up, frowning slightly as he sniffed at it.

“It smells like you now.” Hulk said in a soft voice, eyes gentle as he turned to Carlos. Carlos skittishly moved away from him, eyes wide.

“It was in my laundry bag, that’s why.” he squeaked. Nico tilted his side to the side slightly, bringing the shirt up to sniff at it, eyes not leaving Carlos.

“It smells like Heat.” he whispered. “Your Heat.” Carlos shuddered, stumbling away a little more.

“I’m sorry… I-I wasn’t thinking straight and you just smell so… good.” he sighed, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He honestly felt close to crying and turned his head away, arms protectively curled around himself. Nico stepped forward, and Carlos flinched as the Alpha’s fingers brushed over his cheek.

“You have such a beautiful smell, Carlos.” Nico said breathlessly. Carlos kept his eyes firmly closed, whimpering as Nico’s nose brushed over the crook of his neck, the Alpha breathing in Carlos’s smell. 

“Nico. don’t…” Carlos wheezed out. Nico pulled back, blinking in surprise.

“Sorry, got carried away.” he muttered. Carlos still forced himself to keep his eyes down. He normally liked and trusted his teammate, but right now, he felt uncomfortable. Nico noticed and stepped away, the shirt still tightly clutched in his hand. 

“Carlos…” he whispered. Carlos let out a frightened sound and stumbled back some more, until the bed pressed against the back of his legs.

“Please go.” Carlos whispered. “I-I’m sorry about the shirt b-but I was in Heat, I wasn’t thinking straight… I don’t want you like that.” he whispered, ignoring the twist in his stomach as Nico’s shoulders fell a little.

“I see…” Nico whispered. “You can keep the shirt. For if- yeah...” Nico sighed, placing the shirt over the chair in the corner of the room. Carlos eyed it intently, suddenly letting out a soft noise as Nico walked over to the door.

“Nico…” he whimpered, taking a step in Nico’s direction. He didn’t really wanted the Alpha to leave, but he was also scared about what would happen if the German were to stay. Nico turned and growled softly, the sound making Carlos cooe and tilt his head to the side.

“Let me… please...” Nico let out a soft sound, holding a hand out to the young Omega. Carlos whimpered and all but ran into Nico’s arms, pressing close and breathing in deeply as he buried his face in the crook of Nico’s shoulder.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” Nico whispered. Carlos was still whimpering softly, anxiously nuzzling Nico’s throat.

“I don’t know if I want this.” Carlos whispered, but at the same time he bared the side of his throat to the Alpha. Nico slowly brushed his nose over Carlos’s throat again, cooing softly.

“We can go as slow as you need.” he whispered soothingly. Carlos whined, pulling back a little to look at Nico.

“A-are we… Mates?” he whispered. Nico hesitated before nodding.

“I think so.” he answered, careful to keep his facial expression neutral. Carlos nodded, before smiling softly.

“So I don’t have to spend Heats on my own anymore?” he asked curiously. Nico chuckled, pushing his fingers through Carlos’s unruly hair.

“I’ll absolutely be there if you want me to.” he whispered. Carlos smiled almost shyly, which was quite out of character.

“I’d like that.” he mumbled, cuddling into Nico’s chest again. Nico smiled and promptly lifted Carlos up. The Omega let out a soft pur, cuddling into him as Nico carried him over to the bed. He was still content enough to just breathe in the Alpha’s musky smell, but slowly started to become antsy.

“C-can you scent me?” Carlos whispered. “Properly I mean?” Nico grinned, ducking down to press a chaste kiss to Carlos’s lips as he settled the Omega on the pillow.

“Take off your shirt.” he whispered, Carlos scrambling to do as he said. Nico took his own shirt off as well, before gently crawling over Carlos, pressing close. Carlos gasped as Nico’s lips brushed over his collarbone, the German’s tongue lapping at the soft skin. Carlos bared his throat as much as he could, closing his eyes as he let Nico do what he wanted. Nico lapped and nuzzled the skin all the way from Carlos’s shoulder to the middle of his throat, leaving a trail of gentle bruises. 

Carlos didn’t realise he was cooing softly until Nico answered with a gentle rumble deep in his chest, kissing Carlos’s jaw

“You’re beautiful.” Nico whispered. Carlos shuddered and opened his eyes, smiling shakily at Nico before pulling him into a hesitant kiss. Nico sighed against his mouth, not making a move to pull away but also not trying to deepen it, letting Carlos took charge. 

“You smell like me now.” Nico whispered as he pulled away, sniffing at Carlos’s neck. Carlos keened, pushing himself up on his elbows to press closer. He hesitantly nuzzled the side of Nico’s neck too, unsure if the Alpha wanted to be scented. Nico let out a soft sound and rolled onto his side next to Carlos, tilting his head to the side.

“Come on then.” he whispered softly, tugging his Omega closer. Carlos cooed again, gently nuzzling the exposed skin. He didn’t dare doing much more than that, but it still had Nico sigh happily. 

“Come here love.” Nico whispered, letting Carlos cuddle against his chest. Carlos sighed and let out a happy noise, snuggling into the Alpha’s warmth. 

“Wear my fireproof shirt tomorrow, to the race.” Nico whispered. “It will keep you from becoming nervous about being away from me” he explained. Carlos frowned.

“But… everyone will see?” he answered. Nico smiled softly, brushing their noses together.

“I know.” he answered with a low growl. Carlos smiled, a blush coming to his cheeks, and quickly hid his face in Nico’s neck again.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a tumblr page! Golow me there: bwoahtastic
> 
> (Lots of weirdness, be warned xD)


End file.
